Stag Meets Doe
by HPFreakLover
Summary: Lily is now facing her 7th year. But this year James wants to be friends. Will being friends with him work  out? Will they ever become more than friends? Or will they go back to where they started from?
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All is owned by the lovely and brilliant J.K. Rowling. Just thought I'd let ya know!**

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first story, so please.. forgive me. I do not have the writing talent and so sometimes my endings will be drab. Anyways, enjoy (or not so much) my writing and here is the first chapter:**

Lily's POV

September 1-

I was pushing my cart through the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10; Platform 9 3/4 . I could have sworn my legs would fall off. Merlin, why was I so nervous? I had been doing this for 6 years now. I had no reason to be nervous except-

"Lily!"a voice yelled from across the narrow Platform.

"Hestia!" I yelled back and ran straight towards her and I would have been successful in getting there until I ran straight into a certain messy raven haired boy.

"Evans!" he exclaimed as he pulled me up after I fell backwards. My face was completely flushed. Merlin, why was I blushing in front of him?

"Potter." I muttered and looked up at him. He stared down at me with his warm brown eyes and smirked.

"Evans love, I've missed you so terribly this summer!" A voice boomed behind Potter. It was Black. Sirius bloody Black. Ugh. Why did he always have to come prancing around behind Potter like they were twins or something and annoy me?

"You poor thing." I groaned and rolled my eyes. Black was known to always try to win over every girl at Hogwarts with his charming ways. He had stormy gray eyes and dark curly hair that was always well tended to, unlike Potter's.

"Don't roll your eyes so much Evans; they will roll right out of your pretty little head." He retorted. Suddenly, two boys came right behind the two. One with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, the other with mousy brown hair and cold blue eyes. Ugh. Just what I needed. The Marauders bothering me on my train ride to Hogwarts for the 7th year in a row.

The infamous "Marauders" were four pranking lunatics who found fun in playing practical jokes on the school (particularly the Slytherins). The annoying thing was, they never seemed to get in trouble or get caught for these interruptions, because nobody could ever really have evidence that it was them. Although everyone already knew it was.

Remus, Peter, Sirius and James all looked at me with a odd expression. I could tell that James was ogling me and Sirius was a bit too. I could have sworn I saw them drool. Peter had his mouth open and Remus just stood there awkwardly.

"Merlin Evans, have you gotten _taller_? And _hotter_? The summer has treated you very well Lily-flower." stated Black with a look of pleasure in his eyes. Ew. That was scaring me a bit.

Once again, I rolled my eyes and ran off to see my friends. While my falling incident happened, my friends had all met up and were waiting for me to get on the train with them.

"LILY!" yelled Marlene, Hestia and Alice, all running to hug me. I laughed and smiled at them. I was _so _glad to see my friends after spending a summer with Petunia and her whale of a boyfriend Vernon, or as I like to call him, Vermin.

I hugged them back. I had so much to tell them! I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. But first of all I had to tell them this-

"I made Head Girl!" I exclaimed and all my friends looked at me and squealed looking at my shiny new badge. Everyone had guessed that I would be made Head Girl, but I was still a bit shocked from it.

"That's great Lils!" smiled Alice. Alice had short brown and chocolaty brown eyes to match. She had a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and it really brought out her eyes. She was a _very_ perky and she always loved to have fun.

"Oh my Merlin! I wonder who is Head Boy!" said Hestia. Hestia was my best friend and we were and are the best of friends out of all of my friends. Hestia had honey colored hair and warm hazel eyes. Hestia and Marlene were the girlies out of us 4 girls and they always made us do sleepovers and do each other's hair and makeup for Hogsmeade and parties.

"I dunno, Dumbledore never said who it was. Guess I will find out at the Prefect's meeting." I shrugged. I had always guessed it would be Remus (the only Marauder I actually get along with since Peter doesn't really talk at all) but it also could have been a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I was internally hoping it wouldn't be a Slytherin, but I wasn't going to be too prejudice about it. There had to be _some _Slytherins who were nice, hadn't there?

"Ooh, let's hope it's someone cute! You have to share a dorm with them anyways!" giggled Marlene. Marlene was definitely the most girly but Hestia close behind. Marlene had wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Inside I was envious about her blonde silky tresses, her hair was just so beautiful compared to my fiery frizzy mess that _some_ might call hair.

I elbowed Marlene in the stomach. I should hope that she isn't implying that I am going to use the dorm to snog my fellow Head student senseless. Since when do I care about those things? Or about how someone looks? Ok, I admit I'd prefer someone more presentable, but hey, I wasn't going just judge a book by its cover.

"Well, I'm off to the Prefects meeting. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." I waved goodbye and practically skipped off to the Prefect's compartment. I couldn't wait to find out who was Head Boy.

I practically rammed the Prefect door opened and stepped inside and as soon as I saw who it was I internally groaned.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well Evans, I was informed that a meeting was to be held here and-" he responded, but I cut him off.

"Potter, you are neither a prefect, nor head boy, so I kindly suggest you get your arrogant head out of the compartment or I will have to hex you." I retorted.

"Actually Evans, to be honest, I am supposed to be here. Because on this letter here, it said that the Head Boy and Head Girl were supposed to hold a meeting here. And if I am correct, This letter also states that I am Head Boy." He smirked and I opened my mouth with shock.

I nearly whipped the letter out of his hand and scanned it. Ugh! It _did _say that he was Head Boy. Merlin! What possessed Dumbledore to make such an irresponsible decision like this? Out of all people? There was plenty of Head Boy material in our year. _Why him? _I thought to myself; but then I realized that just of last year, he had stopped pranking people and hexing kids just for the fun of it. I guess you could actually say that he was being, _mature_?

"Listen Evans, since we will have to be working and cooperating with each other, why don't we put aside our differences and become friends?" he asked. I gasped. Friends? Was he mental? Did he actually think I wanted to be friends with _James Potter_? The boy who would endlessly ask me out and annoy me into the next century for 6 years?

"Alright Potter. We can be ''friends''. But you have to cooperate. No silly pranks and no bothering me this year. You can maybe prove yourself that you are able to have a civil relationship with me." I said. What? Had my mouth just turned on my brain and say such nonsense? How could it do that? I did not want to be friends with Potter. We were sworn enemies. We couldn't turn back on that now. All the history we had! Hexing and cursing each other endlessly! This was complete rubbish-

"Umm Lily, can you just _please _call me James? If we are going to make this work, we have to actually treat each other like friends, not enemies." He stammered and ran his hands through his already windswept and messy hair. Was he nervous? Was I, Lily Marie Evans, making Pott-I mean… James, nervous?

"Um, sure Pot-I mean James." I replied. This was going to be harder than I thought. I couldn't even speak to him without calling him Potter.

"Great! So after we have our meeting and we get off the train we have to escort the first years into the Great Hall, and then later we have to make patrolling schedules for the prefects."

Wait, was James Potter being, _responsible_? Merlin, no. This could not be happening. What happened to him? Where is the charming, cute and mischevious James I know and lov-, Wait… did I just say that? No! I did not just call him charming and cute. And did I say I loved him? Goodness. I must really be deprived of sleep. I knew immediately that this year, was probably going to be different. And I was ok with that.


	2. The Welcoming Feast

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just thought I would let you know. All characters/settings are owned by J.K. Rowling. Anyways:**

**Author's Note:**

**Second Chapter! Well, not that it matters but anyways I'd just like to tell you . I will be posting not every day, but any chance I get I will work on it. Sorry if I have any mistakes as this is my first fanfiction. Anyways enjoy (or don't enjoy) the next chapter! Here it is:**

Lily's POV

I sighed. I had finally gotten out of the train and helped Hagrid and McGonagall lead the first years into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Who knew that first years could be so difficult? Especially since one boy was trying to get my attention in a romantic way.

"Hi. You're Lily, right?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Anthony and I just wanted to say, I think you are really pretty."

"Aww, thank you! That is so sweet!"

James grunted. He wanted nothing more to just stamp on the little first year but then he realized that a first year had no possible chance with a seventh year, especially one as gorgeous as Lily. This calmed James down a bit, but when nobody was looking, he tripped him and the little first year fell over and into Professor McGonagall. Minerva turned and looked at the boy while another helped him back up and she continued on with what she was saying.

"As I was saying, the four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Follow me and when I call your name sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head."

As McGonagall called out the names, I was caught staring at James. But I just couldn't help it. I mean Merlin's beard, he looked so much better than last year. He just looked so much more…toned. Holy Hippogriffs! Did I just think that about… Potter? I really needed to eat something. It was probably just my stomach ordering my brain to go completely bonkers. Yep. That was it.

The sorting was soon over and Dumbledore said his first few words and then BAM! The food appeared on the tables and everyone was struggling to fit everything on one plate. The teachers at the Head Table were soon discussing matters and all the students were giggling and talking amongst their friends. I sat down with my friends and immediately immersed myself in the heavenly food made by the amazing Hogwarts elves. Honestly, the food here was better than my mum's cooking! I mean, I love my mum's cooking but bloody hell! The food here at Hogwarts was to die for!

Chatter seemed to die down as Dumbledore got everyone's attention. He said his usual words of welcome to all new students and reminded all students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. The Great Hall clapped and everyone headed out of the Great Hall and suddenly as I got up, I felt something hard against my face and I fell backwards. Merlin! I had run straight into Potter again! I once again, felt my face grow hot and immediately started to stammer when Potter helped me up and he interrupted me and said-

"Lily, umm.. aren't we supposed to be going to the Head's Dorm now?" Ugh. I had forgot I had to share a dorm with _that_. Wait Lily… you are supposed to be friends now. You can't be indifferent to Pot-James any longer. I guessed I'd better put our differences aside and-

"Lily, I was thinking. About what I said on the train… I think we should really start over. Forgive and forget, you know? It would help a lot with the friendship thing and it would make things a little bit easier between us and our Head duties." James stammered and looked down at me. Merlin, we were so close. I could see the exact coloring of his eyes. Brown with flecks of gold in them. Wow! I had never realized his eyes were hazel. When had they become hazel?

"You're right. We should really start over. Get back on a better track, yeah?"

"Good"

There was an awkward silence that was interrupted when he said-

"Hi. I'm James Potter."

"Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you."

"So Lily Evans, shall we go up to the Head Dorms and see what it's all about?"

"I would be delighted, Po_t_-James."

"Then let's go."

He took my hand and then pulled me as we ran to the dorms. We stopped at the portrait, when I realized I didn't have the password. James must've seen my face because he smirked and said-

"Well now Ev-Lily, look who's being the responsible one? Do you know the password for the portrait?"

"No." I muttered.

He smiled genuinely and said "Well now Lily, you are in luck. I just so happen to have it right here." And he held up a piece of paper with a word scrawled on it. I sighed. How had I been so careless as to not even asking for the password to our dorms?

"Galanthus Nivalis" he said and the portrait swung open. Inside revealed a scarlet and gold decorated common room (since we are both Gryffindors) but a little higher end furniture than what was in the Gryffindor common room. It was elegant and inviting and I just wanted to jump straight on the couch but I restrained myself as I knew James was standing right there and would probably laugh his head off if I did so.

"Wow." He breathed and I nodded. It was fantastic. I ran up the stairs to my dorm to see an elegant bedroom with a four poster bed and gold bedding and pillows. It had a mahogany desk and a bookshelf to match along with some books that Dumbledore must have known would interest me. I smiled to myself and ran straight to the bed and threw myself upon it. Merlin, it was so comfortable. I don't think I could have gotten up if I wanted to. Just then the door swung open and James was standing in the doorway examining the room. He smiled and then said

"Looks good Lily. Bloody hell! This is so much better than the Gryffindor dorms!"

I nodded and then he left and shut the door behind him. I followed him to see what his room was like and it was exactly the same as mine, except a scarlet theme instead of gold and a Quidditch cabinet to store his broom and equipment. There were also some books that would have obviously interested James, such as _Quidditch through the Ages_. My room was a little more feminine as my walls were a cream color and had painted white and gold lilies on it while his was just a pale tan color with no details. Other than that, our rooms were pretty similar and I walked out and looked around for the bathroom when I found that there was only one. Oh boy. I was going to have to share a bathroom with P-James? This was not going to be easy.

"Well, guess we will just have to make a set time for when we shower. Do you shower early morning or late morning or at night?" James asked.

"Umm.. well it depends on when I wake up." And he nodded. Living together was going to be no walk in the park. We would have to set up some ground rules and-

"So when do you want to set a meeting to schedule everyone's patrol duties?" James asked. He had obviously read up or asked Remus about prefect duties and I was taken aback that he actually wanted to take responsibility and perform his duties as Head Boy.

"Uh, well.. I was thinking maybe next week? That way everyone has time to settle into their classes and get used to their new schedules and get into a routine." I answered.

"Good idea. Alright then… what about next Friday?"

"That's perfect. I'll post a notice in the Great Hall."

It got silent as we didn't have anything to say and it was getting a little bit uncomfortable. I felt my heart race up a bit and so I broke the silence by saying-

"Well, I'm going to turn in. I will see you tomorrow P-James." Bollocks, I was never going to get used to calling him that.

"Night, Lily." he replied and flashed me a quick grin and trudged up the stairs. A smile crept up on my face and I felt my stomach flutter. Merlin, I was tired. It was probably just the lack of sleep that made me feel this way. Eager to slip into my new bed, I ran up the stairs. Seventh year, at last.


End file.
